


Mirror

by SnowCherry18



Category: Original Work
Genre: Drama, Mystery, Other, Psychological Horror, Reflection
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-11
Updated: 2018-10-11
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:34:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,856
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22124938
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowCherry18/pseuds/SnowCherry18
Summary: Enfrentarse a si mismo es lo más complejo que puede ocurrir en la vida, algo que no se puede rehuir, pues el caos interno esta presente, persiguiéndonos en silencio, entre las sombras, hasta que nos vemos obligados a enfrentarlo para sobrevivir.





	Mirror

**Author's Note:**

> Licencia: Creative Commons Attribution-NonCommercial-NoDerivatives 4.0

En aquel diminuto ático, en donde guardaban algunas cosas que no ocupaban en su hogar, la azabache se encontraba mirando una de las reliquias que más destacaba, un espejo de cuerpo completo, con marco de bronce.

Se observó frente al espejo en silencio, ligeramente incomoda de lo que observaba frente a él, pues no era su reflejo o lo que más anhelaba como se mostraba en ocasiones en algunas películas, sino más bien otro ser, completamente opuesto a ella, que parecía completamente roto.

Aquella mujer reflejada, si bien transmitía una sensación de soledad y tristeza, almacenaba una belleza difícil de encontrar en el mundo exterior, pero pese a ello intimidaba a la chica que observaba el espejo; completamente contraria a ella, ojos de un cielo grisáceo y cabello albino, el reflejo se movió frente a ella, generando que diera un ligero brinco del susto.

– Mira, realmente estas aterrada ante mí, que gracioso – como un eco, el reflejo le habló a la azabache con una sorna acompañada de una sonrisa que dejaba ver su reluciente dentadura – ¿es tan espantoso verme? ¿Al punto de palidecer y desear huir de mí, aunque tus piernas no respondan? Oh, ¿te sorprende aquello? Soy muy observadora como sabrás, oculta tras de ti me ha hecho poder observarte con calma –

– ¿C-Como…? – la voz de la chica salió ligeramente temblorosa sin ser capaz de terminar la oración mientras observaba a la mujer frente a ella.

– ¿Cómo se tanto de ti? ¿Realmente me preguntarás aquello? Vamos, tampoco es tanto misterio, o bueno, quizás si lo sea, cuando usas aquella venda invisible a los ojos, niegas lo que se presenta a tu alrededor – la mujer del reflejo, a paso elegante tomó una silla desde su lado del espejo, sentándose con una postura recta e imponente, manteniendo una sonrisa arrogante en su rostro al notar que su contraparte trataba de resolver el enigma frente a ella – Yo soy Tu hermosa, esa es la respuesta que estás buscando –

– No es posible – soltó de inmediato ante aquella declaración.

– Lo es, lo soy, es inevitable – su voz sonaba tan serena y segura que llegaba a intimidar.

– Mientes, no es posible, de un comienzo no nos parecemos ¡Ni siquiera existe lógica para que te vea en vez de ver mi reflejo en este estúpido espejo! – explotó, no era capaz de mantener la cordura ante aquel evento carente de sentido.

– Di lo que quieras, en el fondo sabes que es verdad, como dije es inevitable –

– ¡¿por qué tu serías yo?! –

– por la misma razón que tú eres tú, simplemente es así – seguía manteniendo la calma – y si vuelves a repetir lo de la apariencia me comenzaré a molestar – le fulminó, provocando que la chica cerrara su boca antes de dejar salir alguna palabra – mucho mejor, ahora permíteme explicarte, pues al parecer aun necesitas encontrar la lógica y el sentido a todo lo que te rodea –

– Es lo más justo – soltó en un murmullo, sin poder evitar permanecer callada.

– Lo sé, veamos ¿te gustaría verme de esta forma? – al momento en que dijo aquello, una ligera neblina comenzaba a cubrirle, cambiando su apariencia a la real, a la perteneciente a la chica fuera del espejo – lamentablemente no puedo – volvió a su apariencia normal, acomodando su albina cabellera – pues a pesar de ser parte de ti, también tengo mi propia existencia –

– ¿Cuál? –

– y vuelves a cuestionar, esto de dudar de las respuestas que ya sabes se está volviendo un mal hábito, nos trae problemas en el mundo real ¿No crees? – sonrió al notar como su contraparte se tensaba – no te preocupes, satisfaceré tu curiosidad – dio un ligero suspiro – ¿por dónde partir? –

– ¿por el comienzo? –

– ¿y ahora te crees comediante? – le cuestionó, logrando sacarle una sonrisa, al parecer se había relajado un poco – bien, yo soy una de las partes más oscuras de tu persona, lo sé contradictorio a mi apariencia, pero tiene sentido, pues soy tu verdadero ser, ya sabes, lo blanco es relacionado con la pureza, lo real, lo verdadero, y yo soy tu parte oculta y verdadera, es un juego ingenioso – se encogió de hombros nuevamente – como decía, soy aquella parte que ocultas de todos, aquella que no deseas mostrar, que niegas rotundamente su existencia ¡y vaya que duele aquello! – exclamó riendo – soy… ¿cómo es que le llamaron la última vez? Oh cierto, soy “tus sentimientos y deseos negativos” – dijo aquello ultimo con un tono un tanto despectivo.

– … en ese caso deberías permanecer oculta – sentenció la chica fuera del espejo, provocando que la albina rodara los ojos con molestia.

– por favor, piensa un poco antes de hablar, somos más inteligentes que eso. Sabes perfectamente que no puedes vivir sin mí, ambas somos tú –

– pero eres mi parte negativa –

– corrección, soy tu parte verdadera, que otros han tachado de negativa, creí que las comillas habían sido suficientes, quizás debí ser más gráfica, soy “tus sentimientos y deseos negativos” – mencionó esta vez gesticulando con sus manos las comillas.

– ¿y por qué crees que es un error? Es por algo que dicen que eres lo negativo –

– ¿realmente tendremos esta discusión? – cuestionó, pero al ver la mirada ónix de la chica suspiró – en ocasiones creo que incluso me quedo con parte de tu inteligencia, seré más concreta, soy aquello que odias porque otros dicen que no agrada – le miró atentamente – no por ello significa que soy lo negativo, soy tu ira, tu tristeza, tu vanidad y arrogancia, tus pecados, soy tu miedo e incluso he llegado a ser tu felicidad, y eso sí que me sorprendió, no pensé en que en algunos momentos sería dueña de aquello –

– pasaron… ciertas cosas, es todo – le era extraño hablar consigo misma, más aún cuando la mujer frente a ella no se parecía en lo absoluto a ella, pero, ya que habían comenzado una conversación ¿por qué no seguirla? Podría estar loca, pero en la oscuridad de aquel ático, un día donde no tenía nada más importante que hacer y que posiblemente desperdiciaría el tiempo, el hablar consigo misma de una forma un tanto fantasiosa y aterradora parecía un buen panorama, además nadie podría tacharle de loca, después de todo, no había nadie más en su hogar en esos momentos.

– Lo se mejor que nadie, ya te lo dije, yo soy tu, toda tu vivencia es pasada hacia mí y aquello que temes u odias lo guardas en mi – su voz esta vez sonó más comprensiva – y por ese motivo es que me vi en la obligación de mostrarme frente a ti –

– ¿para qué? No saldrás a la luz si es lo que crees, no está bien visto, si realmente eres lo que dices ser, sabes que permanecerás en tu lugar por mucho tiempo más –

– ¿Hasta que te veas en la obligación de explotar por mantener aquella falsa imagen de ti? ¿Hasta que la máscara que portas se vea cargada ante la angustia y se quiebre permitiéndome salir? Porque si es así, permíteme decirte que es un pésimo plan, te pasará la cuenta y culpa mía no será, sino más bien tuya por no dejarme salir, tendrás consecuencias físicas, las conoces –

– He logrado controlarlas –

– Oh, no cariño, no lo has hecho, simplemente están suprimidas, están siendo liberadas de otra forma, ya sabes, el cansancio, el dormir, el deseo de no hacer nada… quizás son acciones menos… peligrosas por así decirlo, pero su esencia sigue allí –

– ¿y qué se supone que haga, dejarte salir? No me hagas reír, solo me traerías problemas –

– oh vamos, tampoco es que te pida tener el control absoluto, sino… llevarnos bien por decirlo de alguna forma –

– a nadie le gusta algo así –

– no debería importarte el si le gusta o no a alguien –

– si lo debería, no solo soy yo en este mundo, existen otros que me rodean y te rechazan, así como yo a ti –

– pero tampoco son solamente ellos en este mundo, deberías detenerte un poco en ti, y sabes que en el fondo no me rechazas, no me puedes mentir a mí, soy tú –

– si te rechazo, solo traes problemas –

– ¿la tristeza y llorar te trae problemas? – cuestionó – ¿el ser sensible te trae problemas? ¿el sentir envidia, el enojarte, el amor propio te trae problemas? Chica, estas realmente mal de ser así –

– eres más que solo lo que mencionaste ahora… y sí, me trae problemas –

– si bien, también soy tu soberbia y eso al parecer también es un problema para ti, la vanidad… realmente no comprendo cómo aquello es un problema para ti –

– ya te dije, en esta sociedad aquello no es sustentable –

– por favor, tampoco es que me des rienda suelta y vaya por el mundo siendo una mujer arrogante y despectiva, no queremos eso – rodó los ojos – pero un poco de soberbia nunca está mal, tienes talento, incluso te lo han dicho, pero prefieres bajar de aquel pedestal, amas ser halagada, esa vanidad corre en ti, pero sientes que no te lo mereces porque crees que los halagos pueden ser físicos, siendo que tú misma te fijas en cualidades no físicas cuando te atrae alguien ¡cuánta contradicción! –

– ¡Eso no es cierto! – volvió a alterarse.

– y vuelves a negar lo innegable, me agota repetir que es en vano aquello. Linda, sé que es verdad, es más, podemos llevarlo a un plano más banal, cuando te gusta un personaje de ficción, ellos tienen parte de mis cualidades ¿o que no lo habías notado? – la arrogancia estaba a flor de piel – aunque claro ese lado más cursi y romántico meloso también está, no tengo nada en contra de ello, pero no es mucho mi estilo, ya sabes, esa parte es más aceptada por lo que no recae en mí – y nuevamente se encogió de hombros, mostrando desinterés – pero la arrogancia y la vanidad si están, el orgullo, la soberbia, la persona completa está allí –

– ¡Es suficiente! Me quedé a escuchar porque me intrigaba el hecho de que esto que veía no tenía sentido, pero no permitiré que digas cosas de mí así tan a la ligera, por mucho que digas que eres parte de mí, si yo decido dejar aquello enterrado diez metros bajo el suelo, donde nadie pueda encontrarlo y así ser aceptada pues bien por mí, no necesito de ti –

– si lo necesitas –

– ¡No lo necesito! –

– Si lo necesitas – comentó notando como le daba la espalda – bien, huye como cobarde de la verdad, huye a aquella realidad ficticia que te has creado para ser aceptada por la sociedad, siendo que lo único que necesitas es aceptarte a ti, no te preocupes, estaré siempre a tu lado por si me necesitas y… si por algún motivo no eres capaz de notarme de forma voluntaria, solo necesitas un espejo, y me reflejaré ante ti, te mostraré tu verdadero ser – concluyó viendo como la muchacha salía de aquella habitación cerrando la puerta con un azote, mientras ella se desvanecía a través del espejo, hasta que su dueña necesitara de ella nuevamente, hasta que no fuera capaz de permanecer en pie para convertirse en su soporte, hasta que aceptara, por una vez por todas, que no era su lado negativo, sino más bien aquello que deseaba mostrar al mundo, pero temía ser juzgada, su verdadero yo.


End file.
